


Put on a happy face

by EcrirePourVivre



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: But hey it's Richie, But won't tell you who, Coming Out, I fucked your mom, Lot of dick joke, M/M, Not so funny jokes, Pennywise is a big troll, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Someone dies, Stand Up, What Did You Expect
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcrirePourVivre/pseuds/EcrirePourVivre
Summary: Richie Tozier prend une grande inspiration. Il sent les regards glués sur lui. Des mouches tombées dans un pot de miel.Ce soir, c'est un spectacle particulier. C'est la première fois qu'il écrit ses propres plaisanteries. Il sent qu'il a le trac.Il a une annonce à faire.Ou comment Richie Tozier fit un fracassant coming-out devant cinq cent inconnus.





	Put on a happy face

**Author's Note:**

> Ah ! Nous découvrons donc le fonctionnement de ce site, côté lecteur. Nous utilisons aussi, apparemment, le "nous" royal", et c'est très narcissique.   
Enfin bref.  
Espérons, chers lecteurs, que vous trouverez ici de quoi occuper quelques minutes de votre vie. Bonne lecture !

**Put on a happy face**

Le son des murmures étouffés. L’obscurité de la salle. Le sang qui bat contre ses tempes. Les centaines de regards qu’il sent tournés vers lui. L’odeur de la sueur, celle de tout ces corps en ébullition entassés dans une seule salle, qui, à la réflexion, semble trop petite pour une telle population. La sensation de son propre cœur qui bat dans sa poitrine. Le micro collé à la paume de sa main moite. Le rictus nerveux placardé sur ces traits, sur ses lèvres. L’acouphène qui lui transperce les tympans, comme chaque fois qu’il ressent l’angoisse, l’angoisse d’avant spectacle, l’angoisse du jugement. Pourtant, il sait que cette angoisse n’est pas une véritable peur. Qu’il y a bien pire ici-bas. Il le sait. Cela ne change rien.

Ce soir, ses plaisanteries seront différentes. Elles seront vraies. Elles le représenteront, lui. Richie Tozier. L’homme derrière le comique. Derrière l’humoriste et les voix qu’il adopte.

Ce spectacle, pour la première fois, c’est lui qui l’a écrit. Il en avait toujours été terrifié.

Cela suffisait. Il en avait fini, des secrets, des non-dits, de l’autodépréciation. De voir un étranger dans son miroir. Il s’était ouvert, il allait s’ouvrir. Il s’était retourné, enfin, avait retiré ses œillères, et avait contemplé sa vie.

Le poids de micro l’ancre dans la réalité. Il le porte à ses lèvres. Son sourire ne se décrispe pas. Il s’agrandit à en faire mal. Face à lui, il n’y a qu’une mare de silhouettes sans visage.

« J’ai niqué ta mère. »

Des rires, déjà. Evidemment. Trop facile. La vulgarité, c’est la facilité. Les gens rient, parce que ce n’est pas _politiquement correct._

Richie est le roi du _politiquement incorrect._

Mais pas ce soir, peut-être. Pas que, en tout cas. Ces mots qu’il vient de prononcer, ces mots qui sont le titre de son spectacle, ces mots qui provoquent des rires dans la salle, ils sont bien plus pour lui. Représentent bien plus pour lui. Ils lui font mal. Il veut s’en exorciser.

« Ça, c’est ce que je disais, à voix haute, à moi-même, pour éviter de faire face au fait que j’étais éperdument amoureux de mon meilleur ami. »

Silence. Ça, ça ne fait pas rire. Il y a bien quelques gloussements, ceux de personnes qui pensent à tort que Tozier va se lancer dans un sketch enflammé sur l’homosexualité, sur à quel point c’est dégoûtant, répugnant, parce que, voyez-vous- ça, c’est _politiquement incorrect_.

Mais pas seulement. Pour certains, ce serait _politiquement correct_. Il le sait. Il s’en moque. Il laisse échapper un rire crispé.

Il scanne la foule du regard. Croise celui d’un homme, dans la quarantaine, comme lui, qui aborde un air entre répulsion et confusion. Il pointe un doigt dramatique vers lui.

« Eh oui, mon pote ! T’as bien entendu. Richie Tozier est un pédé, un vrai de vrai. Ça bouche un coin, eh ? »

Des murmures, plus de gloussements. L’homme ouvre une bouche de carpe, et jette aux alentours un regard de cerf prit dans les phares d’une voiture. Il ignore tout cela, et décoche, enfin, un sourire rayonnant à la foule. Il se sent plus léger, maintenant. Il vient de prendre son masque, de prendre la chappe de silence qu’impose Derry, et de l’envoyer valser dans le théâtre. C’est jouissif.

« Je sais qu’il doit y avoir un certain nombre de femmes qui, ce soir, viennent de faire face à la déception de leurs vies. Et, certainement, il y a aussi des mecs qui viennent de reprendre espoir. Comme mon pote, là, au troisième rang. Je te suce quand tu veux, mon gars ! »

L’homme semble bien plus intéressé par l’envie de mourir, ou de lui fourrer un bourpif, plutôt que par l’idée d’une pipe gratos. Mais Richie est récompensé par le retour de quelques rires. Les gens se détendent, il est aussi vulgaire que d’habitude. Ça rassure. Ils attendent de voir les conneries qu’il va sortir.

« C’est pas contre vous, les filles. J’aime les bons gros poils, l’odeur de sueur, les rots disgracieux. J’aime le sale, est-ce que ça surprend quelqu’un ? »

Geste vers la foule. A son grand soulagement, il y a tout de même un bon nombre de « non ! » enthousiastes qui lui répondent. Et de nouveaux rires. Les hommes ont l’air gênés, mais il en voit quelques un qui esquissent des sourires.

« Voyez, j’assume à fond. Je crois que j’ai toujours assumé, suffit de voir comment je me fringue. Qui porte des chemises hawaïennes de nos jours ? Personne. Sauf Tom Selleck. On est d’accord, j’ai pas tellement sa tronche. »

Il commence enfin à bouger. Ne jamais rester planter au même endroit. Déjà, il n’était pas un putain de poireau, mais, en plus, ça donnait juste l’impression qu’il n’était qu’un gosse faisant son exposé devant la classe. C’est comme ça qu’il se sent, c’est vrai. Mais le public n’a pas besoin de le savoir.

« Je dis ça, je dis ça, mais si j’ai toujours assumé, eh bien, ça pas toujours été conscient. Vous voyez, les œillères qu’on colle aux chevaux ? J’avais les mêmes. La classe absolue. Richie Tozier, le canasson. Remarque, vous me direz, niveau dentition, on est vraiment pas loin. »

L’auto-dérision, c’est sa marque de fabrique. Ça fait rire les gens, ça met ses défauts en avant, et ça donne l’impression que ces défauts-là ne le dérangent pas. Cette fois-ci n’échappe pas à la règle. La plaisanterie sur son physique détourne l’attention du reste.

« En fait, ces œillères, je les dois au contexte de mon enfance. »

Un regard à l’homme du troisième rang.

« Eh ouais, mon pote, je vais causer de ma vie. Je vois que tu en es ravi ! On va pouvoir passer les préliminaires. »

Il sent que la salle est complètement détendue, maintenant. Les plaisanteries les plus faciles arrachent quelques rires. Richie Tozier, la vulgarité, le clape-merde habituel. Dire qu’il y a des gens qui payent pour l’entendre interagir comme il l’a toujours fait.

_Beep-beep Richie._

« Je suis né dans le trou du cul du Maine, une ville qui s’appelle Derry. Faut bien savoir que, quand je vous dis trou du cul, il faut le prendre avec toutes les implications. La merde et la puanteur inclue. Derry, c’est la fosse à déjection. Une ville pourrie jusqu’à la moëlle, sérieux, on dirait ce paquet de chips que vous avez laissé au fond de votre placard depuis Noël dernier. »

Il n’a jamais parlé de Derry sur scène. Il avait oublié. C’est une première, et la boule est de retour, dans son ventre. Il reprend une gorgée d’eau. Il sent la sueur qui commence à couler dans son dos, à s’acculer sous ses aisselles. Sexy.

« A Derry, vous avez intérêt à être conforme à la vision arrièriste de l’Amérique. Celle de la virilité blanche, masculine, patriarcale, et tellement hétérosexuel qu’on doit pouvoir sentir la testostérone à des miles à la ronde. Vous avez pas intérêt à être différent, ça non. C’est une ville de bonhomme. Dans le sens tas de muscles privé de cervelle, voyez ? Ces types qui vous donnent l’impression que converser avec un parterre de topinambours sera toujours plus enrichissant et nettement moins avilissant que leur adresser la parole. Il y en a un peu partout dans le monde. A Derry, c’est tout un troupeau. Une concentration de beauf. Et ces beaufs là sont dans la police, tiennent les boutiques, dirigent les écoles. Une secte au ventre rebondie de bière, à la barbe hirsute, à l’odeur de sueur tellement marquée que même moi, je me casse. »

Il mime, tout du long de son discours, la démarche pataude des hommes qu’il décrit. Il joue sur sa voix. Le public rit. Le type du troisième rang se reconnait certainement dans le portrait dressé. Il se renfrogne. Richie pense qu’il l’a interpellé pour ça. Le gars lui rappelle Bowers. Il décide de le reprendre à parti. C’est sa revanche.

« Moi, devinez quoi, je ressemblais pas tellement à ça. J’étais un gamin maigrichon, plus pâle que le cul de ta mère, mon pote, avec des lunettes en cul de bouteille qui me faisait des yeux plus gros que ta cavité obscure. Avec des fringues trop grandes, comme aujourd’hui, voyez comme les choses ne changent pas. Tout en bras, en jambes, en lunettes. J’étais ce qu’on appelait communément un Loser. »

_Bienvenu au club des Losers, enculé !_

Il adresse un clin d’œil à la foule. Il repère les gens qui s’identifie à ce portrait de gosse. Dans leurs yeux brillant de nostalgie. Ça le fait sourire.

Il ne sait pas, lui-même, s’il est nostalgique. C’est qu’il y a tout de même un sacré trou noir dans son enfance. Quelque chose qui le réveille encore la nuit.

« Donc, forcément, j’étais l’une des cibles favorites de la quintessence de l’esprit de Derry- j’ai dénommé Henry Bowers. Un type à coupe mulet, qui foutait des coups de pieds aux chatons et aux mômes, qui faisait régner sa suprématie aryenne dans la ville. Un fichu tyran, Bowers, avec son couteau qu’il avait piqué à son père, ses minions qui le suivaient partout en léchant ses chaussures pleines de merde. Je peux vous dire que j’en ai piqué des sprints, avec ce buffle fou furieux lancé à mes trousses. Vous savez le nombre de lunettes qui sont mortes dans ces altercations ? Un _paquet_. Elles étaient moches, ces lunettes, mais tout de même, ça faisait mal au cul. »

Il se souvient de Bowers. Le souvenir le couvre encore de chaire de poule. Il se souvient de la hache qu’il lui a planté dans le crâne. Du bêlement. Du sang sur sa figure.

« Et, croyez-le ou non, j’étais pas le seul. J’avais une vraie bande de pote. Le Club des Losers, c’est comme ça qu’on s’appelait. Parce que, vous voyez, c’est un truc classique. Reprendre les insultes, les revendiquer. En faire son fanion. Donc, tu vois, mon pote, quand je parle de la taille de ton anus, tu devrais en faire un putain de tee-shirt. »

Il s’assoit sur le tabouret, au milieu de la scène. La lumière l’éblouie presque. Elle se reflète sur ses lunettes. Oui, vraiment, il est nostalgique. Il lui semble presque entendre la sonnette de Silver, lorsque Bill dévalait la grande pente de la rue centrale de Derry. Chemise battant au vent. Le bruit des roues de leurs sept vélos sur l’asphalte. Les klaxons des voitures.

« Il y avait le Grand Bill. Bill Denbrough. C’était le chef de notre bande. Celui qui avait toutes les meilleures idées, celui qui nous gardait tous soudés. Il était bègue, Bill. Le genre de bègue qui coince sur presque tout ses mots, et que vous avez envie de secouer pour les cracher à sa place. Et pourtant, le gars, il avait un vrai charisme. Il vous regardait, il vous disait un truc, et c’est limite si vous répondiez pas « Amen ». Il était trop grand, Bill, pour son âge. On l’aimait tous, ce mec. Il avait le truc. Il pouvait vous traîner en expédition dans les égouts, à la chasse aux monstres, peut-être même, et vous y alliez sans hésiter. »

_Jur-rez que si Ça n’est p-p-pas mort, on reviendra aussi._

Il entend toujours la voix de Bill, lorsqu’il était gosse. Lorsqu’il avait ramassé ce tesson de bouteille, qu’il lui avait entaillé la main.

« Il y avait Stan. Stanley Uris. C’était le gosse juif, le fils du rabbin. Stan, il avait des bouclettes de moutons, une moue perpétuelle gluée sur la tronche, et un bouquin sur les piafs coincé sous l’aisselle. C’était le mec qui jouait Jiminy Criquet. La voix de la conscience. Le gosse qui a treize ans et qui réfléchit comme un adulte. Stan, c’était le plus calme du groupe. Je crois que j’avais tendance à l’emmerder, ce pauvre Stan, à lui murmurer, ou lui beugler, des insanités à l’oreille. Et pourtant, c’était un putain de rebelle, Stanley Uris. Le gars qui a envoyé chier son monde le jour de sa Bar-mitsvah. »

_Alors, je ne veux pas être un homme._

Il revoit encore la scène. Il s’entend encore applaudir. Il se souvient de la détermination, du regard adulte sous les bouclettes enfantines. Il se souvient de la voix posée et des mots choisis.

« Et puis il y avait Ben. Le gros Benjamin Hanscom. C’était un nounours. Dans tout les sens du terme. Il avait une tendresse, ce mec, je vous jure. Vous aviez l’impression que vous pouviez tout, absolument tout lui dire, et qu’il vous roulerait dans un petit cocon de bienveillance, d’acceptation. Ben, c’était la mère poule. C’était le plus gros gosse de l’école. Le petit nouveau, en plus. Et le gars qui a eu les couilles d’empêcher Bowers de copier sur lui. Ouais, Ben en avait dans le pantalon. Moins que moi, évidemment… »

_Les enfants, c’est trois fois pire._

Il se souvient du sourire de Ben. De son doux regard. Des tapes amicales sur l’épaule. De l’oreille qu’il vous prêtait. De la première fois qu’il l’avait vu, dégoulinant d’eau et de sang.

« Mais celle qui avait le plus de couilles, c’était la seule fille du groupe, Bev. Beverly Marsh. Elle avait des cheveux, les mecs, j’vous dis pas. Si j’étais pas à fond sur les teubs, c’est d’elle dont je serais tombé amoureux. Tout le monde l’aimait, de toute façon, dans notre groupe. Elle avait du culot, c’était un vrai bonhomme. La fille qui galopait et bondissait du haut d’une falaise sans la moindre hésitation. Celle qui vous foutait une raclée à Street Fighter. Celle qui fumait, jurait comme un charretier. Elle avait une sale réputation, Bev. Les gens disaient qu’elle couchait avec n’importe qui. Elle aurait été un mec que ça aurait gêné personne. Mais c’était une fille, voyez. Donc, elle était la pute officielle de Derry. »

_Mon père me tuerait s’il savait que je ramenais des garçons à la maison._

Il se souvient des bleus de Beverly. Sur ses bras, ses jambes, sa joue. Des bleus qui lui donnait un air sauvage, indomptable. De ses cheveux flamboyants quand elle avait bondi, sous le soleil d’été. Quand elle avait plongé dans l’eau, du haut de cette falaise blanche.

« Et puis, il avait Mike. Mike Hanlon. Le gamin noir. Il ne venait pas à l’école avec nous, parce que Derry, c’est la ville raciste par excellence. Il vivait avec son grand-père, en haut de la colline, et, s’il n’y avait pas eu Stanley, il aurait été le plus discret du groupe. Mike, c’était comme Ben. Il connaissait tout de Derry. C’était le gars qui avait accès à tout. Qui vous ramenait toutes les merdes que des gosses pouvaient utiliser pour jouer comme les abrutis qu’ils sont. Il avait peut-être l’air gringalet, Mike, mais bordel ! Le type, il vous a foutu Bowers au tapis. Ouais, le Bowers à coupe mulet qui se promène avec un couteau au moins aussi gros que ma bite. »

_Mon grand-père dit qu’il y a quelque chose de maléfique, à Derry._

Il se souvient de Mike. Le grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Sa détermination. L’air purement triomphant, héroïque, qu’il avait eu après avoir poussé Henry Bowers dans le puit.

Richie prend une grande inspiration. Le dernier nom qu’il doit prononcer, il fait battre son cœur, encore, toujours. C’en est presque douloureux, et il a l’impression que le battement résonne dans toute la salle.

« Et, enfin… Il y avait Eddie. Eddie, Eddie putain de Kaspbrak. Il était tout petit. Minuscule. Gringalet. Un coup de vent, il s’envole, le mec. Il parlait vite, très vite, vraiment très vite, il te débitait des noms de maladie, de bactérie, de virus, comme un rappeur professionnel serait incapable de le faire. Il était hypocondriaque, Eddie, persuadé qu’il faisait de l’asthme. Il avait son inhalateur, et, à chaque coup de stress, hop ! Une inspiration, et il était sur pied. Eddie, c’était une puce sur patte, impossible de l’arrêter, toujours plein d’énergie, parfois à la limite de l’hystérie. Toujours bien coiffé, habillé comme un grand père, toujours sur le vif, répondant au quart de tour. Un sens de la répartie bien aiguisé. Il se laissait pas faire, Eddie. Même avec un bras cassé, il vous beuglait dessus, et il vous fixait comme s’il allait vous arracher la gorge avec les dents. Il n’était peut-être pas courageux, Eds, mais, bordel- il faisait tellement _confiance_. Pas seulement au Grand Bill. A nous tous. Aussi terrifié qu’il ait pu être, il nous aurait suivi partout. Partout. Eddie… j’ai tellement _niqué sa mère_. »

Les rires percent à peine dans la bulle de souvenir qui l’entoure.

_Tu as déjà entendu parler des infections staphylococciques ?!_

Eddie. Bon dieu, comme il se souvient d’Eddie. Le regard brillant, le babillage incessant.

_Ouais, je les garde pour ta sœur._

Le bras dans le plâtre, ce plâtre ridicule qui le narguait avec son Lo**V**er. La douleur qu’il y avait eu dans son regard, quand il se l’était cassé.

_C’est mon tour ! Tu as eu le hamac depuis plus de dix minutes !_

L’odeur peu flatteuse des pieds d’Eddie, contre son nez, sa joue. Ses orteils qui envoyaient valser ses lunettes. Le poids de son corps sur ses jambes.

_Je vais te tuer !!_

Eddie, couvert de cette espèce de bouillie noirâtre que Ça lui avait vomi dessus. L’hystérie rageuse qui s’était emparé de lui.

Eddie, qui riait, nageant dans l’eau, cet été-là, les cheveux détrempés. Eddie, qui lui tendait une glace, à lui, et rien qu’à lui. Eddie, et l’éclat furieux qui scintillait dans ses yeux chaque fois que Richie ouvrait la bouche, l’ouvrait pour causer de sa mère. Eddie, étouffé par cette bonne femme abominable, et qui avait pourtant le courage de les rejoindre malgré tout.

Eddie, Eddie, ça avait toujours été Eddie.

« Ouais, j’étais furieusement amoureux de mon putain de meilleur ami. De ce putain de gamin hypocondriaque. Et pas qu’un peu, c’est ça le pire. Tellement amoureux que j’en bavais des petits cœurs, derrière mes culs de bouteille. Que j’en vomissais par tous les trous, chaque fois qu’il m’adressait la parole. Voyez le genre, hein ? Et vous savez ce que j’ai fait ? Vous savez ? »

Il revient sur terre. Sur scène. Il y a des centaines de regards sur lui, et il aurait pu se sentir mal. Il flotte dans un nuage. Souvenir, mélancolie. Il lui semble toujours sentir la blessure amère du secret. Cette connerie de secret.

_Ton secret, ton sale petit secret._

« Bah, j’ai rien dit. Vous savez, Derry, c’est une ville raciste. C’est une ville de beauf. C’est une ville homophobe. Plus encore que toi, mon pote. Tu le regrettes, de l’avoir payé, ton ticket ! Pas vrai ? »

Le type le foudroie du regard. Il lui sourit insolemment.

« Il y a bien un jour où j’ai voulu lui dire, vous savez. J’ai pris mes couilles à pleines mains, j’étais gonflé à bloc. Plus déterminé que Trump et son mur à la con. Mais Derry, c’est pas une ville qui vous permet d’être honnête. Cette ville, elle a une âme à elle, une âme propre, et cette âme vous bouffe vivant. Vous berce d’illusions et vous enferme dans vos peurs. C’est ce qu’elle m’a fait, à moi aussi. »

Il sait que les gens ne rient plus. Ils sont suspendus à son récit. Certains, malgré eux. Certains, attendant de voir l’humour. Richie n’est pas sûr de réussir à faire de l’humour là-dessus. Il essaie, malgré tout, parce qu’il a écrit son texte, qu’il est là pour ça, et que l’humour est sa manière à lui de faire face au passé. Faire face au souvenir de l’autre enfoiré de clown, de son putain de jeu d’Action ou Vérité. De cette créature ignoble qui avait osé prendre l’apparence d’Eddie pour détruire sa pauvre tentative d’ouverture au monde.

« Parce que, voyez-vous, je suis devenu un fichu devin, pendant une nuit. J’me serais presque pris pour une Cassandre, pour un Tirésias. J’étais la putain de Pythie, les mecs, pour l’espace d’un instant. Je me suis vu le lui dire, comme en vrai. Un jeu de gosses, cet Action ou Vérité qu’on ne joue que par plaisir du voyeurisme. Quand on est gosse, il n’y a qu’une question qui nous intéresse, évidemment. Parce que les mômes sont une bande de petits pervers. On était seuls, la question est tombée. Vous savez. La question. »

_Est-ce que tu en pinces pour quelqu’un ?_

Il tremble. Boit un verre d’eau. Souris à la ronde.

« Je lui ai avoué. Il a ri. Vous savez pourquoi, il a ri ? Parce que je suis Richie Tozier, bordel. Je suis le mec qui fait des blagues, tout le temps. Donc, évidemment, il a ri de ma bonne plaisanterie. Comme certains d’entre vous ris en ce moment-même. Je ne vous en blâme pas, vous êtes là pour ça. Il a ri, donc. Puis, il a compris que je ne plaisantais pas. Et il a continué à rire. Parce que l’idée était _risible_. Il a ri, comme certains d’entre vous l’on fait… »

_C’est ridicule, Richie, tu crois vraiment que je pourrais être attiré par toi, c’est répugnant…_

Le sourire qu’Eddie avait alors esquissé. Pleins de dents trop aiguisées. C’est comme ça que Richie avait compris que ce n’était pas lui. C’est comme ça que Ça avait compris son secret.

_Ton sale petit secret !!_

« C’était pas vrai, évidemment. Je savais qu’Eddie ne réagirait pas comme ça. Il n’accepterait peut-être pas, c’était certain, mais il ne se moquerait pas. Seulement, voilà, il y avait le doute. Je suis un humoriste, un comique, depuis tout petit. Je provoque, je cherche le rire. Même si c’est un rire à mes dépends. Mais, vous voyez, il y a certaine chose que personne, personne, pas même moi, n’est pas à voir tourner en dérision. Une partie de soi trop sensible que, si vous la dévoilez, vous ne voulez pas la voir bafouée. Il y a des choses pour lesquelles vous ne voulez pas être risible. Moi, je suis Richie Tozier, la Grande Gueule. Mon existence est risible à chaque instant. Je fais tout pour. Parce que le rire, c’est le camouflage le plus efficace. Je ne veux pas que le rire pénètre au-delà de cette barrière. La preuve : pas un d’entre vous ne ris, à présent. »

Il laisse un instant de flottement. Il voit les regards compatissants, le regard venimeux de son agent, l’attente dans les yeux du public. Il ne voit pas de dégoût, pas même dans les yeux du type du troisième rang. Ça lui réchauffe le cœur.

« Seulement voilà. Je le côtoyais tous les jours, Eds. Et fallait bien trouver un moyen de cacher tout ça. Rappelons que je chiais des cœurs de partout. J’ai alors trouvé la technique imparable de connerie. A chaque fois qu’il me parlait avec un peu trop d’empathie, un peu trop de chaleur… »

Pause dramatique. Sourire rayonnant.

« J’ai niqué ta mère, Eds ! Si vous aviez vu sa tronche. A chaque fois, il était prêt à m’étriper, c’était certain. Et moi, comme un couillon, avec cette espèce de cancoillotte qu’était devenu ma brillante cervelle, j’étais simplement en mode « OUF ! LE SECRET EST SAUF. » Le secret est sauf, mon cul, je suis certain que Stan m’avait flairé à des kilomètres. Beverly aussi, sûrement. Enfin, c’est une technique comme une autre. Et, si je peux me permettre un humble conseil… »

Quelques rires, de nouveau. Il se penche en avant, adopte son visage le plus sérieux, sa voix la plus grave.

« Ne faites jamais ça. »

Il est récompensé de rires plus francs. Même le mec du troisième rang se fend la poire.

« Et puis, vous savez, quand vous êtes absolument pathétique, autant aller jusqu’au bout. Votre serviteur a donc pris un petit couteau, s’est rendu sur le Pont des Baisers de Derry, et, comme un genre de collégienne prépubère, a amoureusement et béatement gravé les initiales R + E dans le bois. Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Je suis allé graver des putains d’initiales sur un pont. »

Il voit dans les regards qu’il n’est pas le seul à l’avoir fait. Il se sent mieux. Il se sent humain.

« J’aurais pu me sentir un peu seul, vous pouvez bien l’admettre. Mais non. Parce que j’avais des amis fantastiques. A nous sept, nous étions comme invincibles. Tenez, un jour. Eté 1989. C’était le jour où on avait rencontré Mike, vous vous souvenez, Mike ? Il se faisait agresser par Bowers. Et bien, nous sommes arrivés à ce moment-là. Et Beverly a bondit vers l’avant, a ramassé un caillou, et lui a balancé à la tronche. A Bowers, hein, pas à Mike. Vous voyez, quand vous étiez seuls, Bowers faisait qu’une bouchée de vous. Mais en groupe, avec des amis en qui vous avez confiance… Je peux vous dire qu’il a déguerpis vite fait, le Bowers, terrifié, les couilles fripées comme des litchis. Et ça, c’est vraiment le truc que je voulais pointer. Vous voyez, on a tout des peurs, des terreurs. Seul, on ne peut pas les affronter. En groupe, nous pouvons. »

Il croise le regard d’une femme, qui hoche vigoureusement la tête. Il lui fait un clin d’œil, il tripote le micro. Ses mains sont tellement moites, il sent qu’il y a assez de sueur pour servir de lubrifiant.

_Bataille de cailloux !!_

« Enfin, à l’époque, j’étais trop con pour le comprendre. »

A l’époque, malgré tout cela, malgré ce groupe d’ami si soudé… Chaque fois qu’il croisait le regard d’Eddie, il se sentait seul. Si seul. Lorsqu’il rentrait chez lui, que ses parents ne le voyaient pas, l’oubliaient… quand il pensait à Eddie avant de s’endormir…

Dieu, qu’il s’était senti seul.

« Et puis, un jour, j’ai quitté Derry. J’ai construit la brillante carrière que vous me connaissez… et puis, peu à peu, je les ai oubliés. Bill. Stan. Ben. Bev. Mike. Et même Eddie. Vous m’auriez demandé, un an plus tôt, qui était Eddie Kaspbrak, que je vous aurais dit- Kas quoi ? »

La solitude ne l’avait pas quitté, alors. Jamais. La solitude, et la sensation qu’il lui manquait quelque chose, quelque chose de si important, putain, et quelque chose qu’il n’arrivait pas à trouver. Il avait été incapable de tomber amoureux, incapable de se lier d’amitié.

Pas de « Beep-beep Richie », mais des regards de haine, des « ta gueule, Tozier », parce que la vérité était là : il était imbuvable.

Il se perd un instant dans ses pensées ; c’est la toux d’une femme qui le ramène à la réalité.

« C’est comme ça, Derry. Vous partez, et vous oubliez. La plupart du temps. Vous oubliez que vous avez été un môme. Remarque, avec le recul, ça m’aurait limite arrangé, ça. Non, parce qu’avec tous les souvenirs honteux ! Dire que j’aurais pu ne pas me souvenir de mes piètres tentatives d’humour de gosse. Y’a de quoi vous faire descendre de votre piédestal, bordel de merde. Comme n’importe quel gamin paumé, je faisais des blagues exclusivement tournées vers les chates, les bites et- ah, une minute, ça n’a pas tant changé, en fait. »

Gros plan momentané sur le visage d’une femme d’âge incertain qui rit par à coup. Ah-ah-ah. Elle a l’air d’haleter, de s’étouffer, bien plus qu’elle n’a l’air de rire. Ses yeux s’embuent de larme. C’est un franc bidonnage, et son visage est si rouge que Richie craint un instant qu’elle puisse exploser.

« Et donc, quand Mike m’a appelé, genre, littéralement quatre mois plus tôt, j’étais juste en mode- Mike ? Qui c’est qu’ça, Mike ? Et puis, après quelques secondes de flottement, plus quelques minutes de réflexion de la part de mes pauvres neurones trop peu sollicitées- ah mais oui ! Mike ! De Derry ! Ah ça, alors, pour une surprise, c’est une surprise… Et j’ai vomi. »

Il voit dans le regard de son agent qu’il s’en souvient, lui-aussi. Il grimace, parce qu’il se souvient du désastre qu’a été le spectacle juste après ça.

« J’déconne même pas ! Tout m’est revenu d’un coup, comme un boomerang que t’aurais eu la stupidité de balancer et que tu as rattrapé avec les dents. J’ai vidé mes tripes, et je crois que j’ai dû gratifier un pauvre pigeon d’une douche peu orthodoxe. Tout m’est revenu, du moins, je le croyais. Derry, Mike, la fosse à déjection. Je me suis souvenu que j’avais un groupe d’excellents potes, même si leurs visages ne me revenaient pas tellement. Mike, vous voyez, il était resté à Derry. Et, quand on était mômes, on avait juré de se retrouver. Mike a décidé que c’était le moment de réunir le groupe. »

_Ça est revenu._

Il reprend une gorgée d’eau. Il frissonne, parce qu’il se souvient de ce que ça lui avait fait, de revenir à Derry. De conduire, et de voir se profiler, au loin, le décor des Friches Mortes, de passer sur le pont des Baisers, devant la statue de Paul, devant la bibliothèque, de voir le panneau indiquant Neilbolt Street. Il ne se souvenait pas, à l’époque, pas tout à fait. Mais, au fond de lui, il savait.

Il lui semble parfois que l’angoisse ne le quittera jamais.

« J’ai pris ma bagnole, j’ai allumé le GPS, et je suis revenu à Derry. Lorsque je suis arrivé devant le restau que Mike avait choisi, je vous jure, j’ai été accueilli par deux fantômes. Devant la porte, à s’enlacer sous les néons écarlates, il y avait une femme aux cheveux si roux qu’on aurait dit qu’elle avait juste la tête en feux, et un type tout en muscle à faire tomber par terre toute la gente féminine. Et moi, aussi. Et puis, leurs noms me sont revenus comme s’ils avaient toujours été là. Beverly et Ben. Ouais, vous avez bien entendu, le gros Ben était devenu l’Apollon du groupe, Bev’ la femme la plus sexy de la ville, et, au milieu, y’avait ma tronche. Pas très flatteur. »

Il tire une moue théâtrale. Il sait qu’il n’est pas séduisant, qu’il n’est pas beau. Ça avait toujours été le cas. Ce jour-là, ça l’avait frappé, lui avait coupé le souffle. Lorsque les regards s’étaient tournés vers lui, il s’était caché derrière une plaisanterie.

« Et puis, nous sommes rentrés. Et là, dans une petite salle annexe que Mike avait réservée, il y avait le Grand Bill. Il y avait Mike. Et puis, bordel, il y avait Eddie. Eddie putain de Kaspbrak. Avec ses yeux acajou, avec ses cheveux bien coiffés, ses fringues de grand-père. C’était devenu un homme, le gosse miniature. Il était presque aussi grand que moi, vous y croyez, ça ? Lorsque son regard c’est posé sur moi, bon Dieu, vous auriez dû me voir. C’était comme si quelqu’un avait tout mis au ralenti, un genre de film romantique à la noix, avec un chœur d’angelot à l’arrière, des cœurs et des papillons roses qui viennent embuer votre écran. Je me suis souvenu que j’étais enfoncé jusqu’à la racine des cheveux dans un océan de merde amoureuse. Parce que, Eddie, j’avais pu oublier sa tronche, sa voix, ses manières, mais il y a quelque chose en moi qui n’avait jamais vidé la place qui lui était réservé. Vingt-sept ans après, elle lui était toujours dédié, cette place à la con. »

Il voit qu’il y a des gens qui sont attendris, dans la foule. Il s’en moque, parce qu’il se souvient de la lumière qu’il y avait eu dans les yeux d’Eddie quand ils s’étaient posés sur lui. Comment il l’avait reconnu, et comment il avait été certain, pendant un très bref instant, qu’il allait le serrer dans ses bras.

Ils s’étaient juste serrés la main.

« Moi, j’avais grandi, vous voyez. J’étais devenu un adulte mature et responsable. Enfin, un adulte mature en tout cas. Bon, d’accord, juste un adulte. Et donc, évidemment, confronté à Eddie, j’ai su agir comme il se doit, et je lui ai donc dit… »

Il pousse un long soupir dramatique, pour cacher le fait qu’il a envie de pleurer.

« … Que j’avais niqué sa mère. »

Il entend des gens qui rient. Il boit une gorgée d’eau. Il est en sueur et ses yeux menacent de s’humidifier. Il se souvient de la colère dans le regard d’Eddie, si familière, si habituelle. Il se souvient, aussi, de la moue pleine de déception qu’il avait abordé.

« Il était marié, le couillon, voyez. A une femme aussi grosse et mère poule que l’était sa mère. Trois fois son poids, deux fois sa taille, Eddie était son poussin chétif, le pauvre. Enfin, les faits étaient là, il était menotté, chasse-gardée, avec son petit anneau doré à l’annuaire. »

Il cligne des yeux, se perche sur la chaise haute qu’on a placé au milieu de la scène. Il a des airs de penseurs, de poète romantique, avec ses boucles folles et son regard perdu. Même avec son tee-shirt fluorescent détrempé de sueur.

« Alors, j’ai ignoré Eddie. Ou plutôt, ces sentiments qui me revenaient en pleine face. Cette réunion du Club des Ratés, c’était plus qu’une réunion de pote. C’était nous qui nous réunissions pour affronter les quelques peurs du passé qu’on avait laissé derrière nous. C’était un exorcisme de tout ces traumatismes freudiens qui venaient hanter nos sur-moi. Ce fut la semaine la plus difficile de ma vie. Je ne sais pas combien de fois j’ai failli partir, combien de fois j’ai bondi dans ma voiture pour m’éloigner de tout, des Losers, d’Eddie, de Derry, du relent de ses égouts. Et puis, certains d’entre nous n’y sont pas arrivés. Stan, Stanley Uris, d’abord. Qui n’est jamais venu, et qui ne viendra jamais. On a tous reçu sa lettre, après. »

Il reprend de l’eau. Sa gorge est sèche, et le vide qu’a laissé Stanley lui semble soudain insupportable. Il espère le noyer, le remplir avec sa flotte.

_J’ai fait la seule chose à faire : je me suis retiré du jeu._

Stanley, avec ses boucles et son regard d’adulte. Avec ses bonnets fleuris. Celui qui a envoyé chier le rabbin, et qui s’est ouvert les veines dans sa baignoire.

« Un truc comme ça, vous voyez, ça vous fait réfléchir. Vous pensez aux autres personnes à qui vous tenez. Si vous êtes moi -ce qui est à la fois vachement génial, et la pire chose qui puisse vous arriver- vous pensez à Eddie. »

Sa voix se brise, il la comble avec un rire détruit. Il est le seul à rire. Les gens ont l’air d’avoir compris.

« Eddie s’est blessé, vous voyez. Pas qu’un peu. Comment nous en sommes arrivés là ? Vous ne croiriez même pas, vraiment. Et vous savez quoi ? Vous savez ce qu’il a dit, ce qu’il m’a dit, à moi, à moi entre toute autre personne ? »

Il sent que ses yeux se sont embués derrière ses lunettes. Il sourit toujours, pourtant, et il sait qu’il doit avoir l’air d’un abruti.

Il revoit Eddie, blafard sous les Lumières-Mortes, la bouche barbouillée de son sang, le regard trouble, la joue couverte d’une bandage crasseux, adossé à un rocher noir.

« Il m’a regardé, Eddie, et il a esquissé, maladroitement, un demi-sourire. Il m’a regardé, il m’a vu, vraiment vu, et il a dit… »

Oh, comme il avait cru, comme il avait cru, si fort, qu’il allait lui dire ce qu’il avait toujours voulu entendre-

« J’ai niqué ta mère. »

Le silence est complet dans la grande salle. Il croit. Peut-être qu’il y a des gens qui pouffent, quelque part. Le type du troisième rang, par exemple.

Le regard fixe d’Eddie, vide, le pouls qui se ralentissait, la maison de Neilbolt Street qui s’effondrait…

« Et à ce moment-là, vous savez, j’ai cru que c’était fini. J’ai cru qu’Eddie allait crever, devant moi, comme ça, et que la seule chose, la dernière chose que nous allions partager, c’était ça- des plaisanteries sur nos mères respectives. Que ça n’irait jamais plus loin. Parce que je n’aurais jamais eu les couilles d’assumer et de le lui dire en face. Imaginez le truc, le putain de conte triste. Richie Tozier, la Grande Gueule qui dit tout ce qu’il pense, sauf qui est important, et qui se retrouve à pleurer sur des initiales qu’il aura gravées sur une tombe. »

Il voit une femme au premier rang qui a les larmes aux yeux. Il aura pu s’en sentir coupable -cette bonne ménagère était venue là pour des bons ah-ah, par pour des effusions larmoyantes- si ce n’était pas si jouissif, si cathartique.

« Alors, dès qu’il a ouvert les yeux, dans son lit d’hôpital, pâle comme la mort, comme ses draps, et comme le cul de sa mère, devant tous les Losers, et une infirmière qui n’avait rien demandé à personne, je me suis penché vers lui, tout puant de l’odeur des égouts dont je ne vous expliquerais certainement pas la provenance, et je lui ai dit… »

Il laisse le mot s’étirer un instant.

« Que j’avais niqué sa mère aussi. »

Des rires incrédules. Il sourit, et son sourire, cette fois, est purement ingénu.

« Je plaisante, Dieu merci. Je me suis penché, et j’ai fait « Eduardo, Eds, Eddie, tu es le plus grand abruti de cette terre, et bordel, je dois l’être tout autant parce que je suis fou amoureux de toi, mon couillon. » »

Devient-il fou ? Il lui semble presque entendre quelques applaudissements. Ça le fait rire.

« Pour le coup il a failli crever. Je crois qu’il est passé à deux doigts de l’arrêt cardiaque. Sûrement à cause de mon haleine, je me suis penché trop près. »

Les rires sont de retour, presque timides. La lourde anxiété semble avoir lâché son emprise, il se sent respirer.

« Et puis, j’ai pu voir les réactions de tout le monde. Vous y avez toujours le droit après un coming-out si fracassant que toutes les chiottes de l’hôpital où vous êtes se sont mises à vomir des arcs-en-ciel. »

Il s’était tellement attendu aux rires de ses plus proches amis. Parce que c’était la seule réaction à avoir, pas vrai ?

Et pourtant. Rien que le souvenir gonfle son cœur de chaleur.

« D’abord, il y a eu Bill et Mike, qui m’ont fixé d’un air un peu perdu. Pas du tout choqué, vous voyez, juste la tronche que la plupart d’entre vous ont tiré au début de ce spectacle. Celle qui vous dit, avec le ton d’un gosse à qui ont a percé son ballon, « mais, Richie, tu fais toujours des blagues (chiantes) sur les boobs et les chates, je ne comprends point, n’était-ce que de la poudre aux yeux depuis le début ? » Ce à quoi je ne peux que répondre que ouais, en effet, c’était de la poudre de perlimpinpin, et que, pour les blagues, c’est pas si grave, on causera de bites et de couilles et puis c’est tout. »

L’expression qu’avait eu Bill. Celle de trahison absolue. Et le petit sourire en coin incrédule, mais étonnamment approbateur et chaleureux.

_Tu m’as fait chier p-p-p-pendant des années av-v-v-vec tes histoires de f-f-filles, Richie, p-p-p-pour avouer ap-près que t’aimais pas ça ?_

Et la tape virile sur l’épaule dont l’avait gratifié Mike. Celle de l’acceptation tranquille.

« Il y avait Beverly, aussi, dont les yeux hurlaient JE LE SAVAIS, et qui regardait autour d’elle avec la jubilation de la meuf qui vient tellement de gagner un pari qu’elle avait lancé il y a des années que plus rien n’avait d’importance pour elle. Limite, elle est partie en macarena sur le lit du type dans le coma qui roupillait à côté de nous. »

Il s’était toujours douté, que Beverly avait su. Ça ne changeait rien au fait que la lumière féroce, la fierté dans le regard de son amie d’enfance l’avait profondément bouleversé. Parce qu’elle avait su depuis toujours, et elle l’avait toujours accepté comme il était.

« Et puis, Ben. Ben, avec son regard doux, qui a simplement sourit, l’air de dire « mec, je suis fier de toi. » Qui a hoché la tête, comme si j’avais dit qu’il faisait vachement beau dehors, comme s’il allait me prendre dans ses bras comme si j’étais un oisillon déplumé pour me bercer tranquillement. »

Comme si ce qu’il avait dit ne changeait rien, comme si ce détail -parce qu’aux yeux de Ben, c’était un détail- avait toujours fait partie intégrante de l’image qu’il avait de Richie, et qu’il n’avait juste pas fait le lien auparavant. Il aurait voulu l’embrasser, à ce moment-là, le tendre Ben.

Sauf que c’était pas lui qu’il voulait embrasser.

« Enfin, y’avait Eddie. Eddie, vous voyez, qui sortait d’une presque mort, d’un mini-coma, et qui se retrouvait avec ma tronche de cheval à deux centimètres de lui pour lui vomir mes arcs-en-ciel homosexuels à la tronche. Et il n’a pas ris, Eddie. Il n’a même pas froncé le nez, alors que, franchement, je devais sentir si mauvais que mettre le nez dans le cul d’un cochon aurait été une vraie bouffée d’air. Non, il m’a fixé, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte pour gober les mouches (qui devait sûrement être légion avec l’odeur qu’on se trimbalait tous), et le moniteur cardiaque a marqué un BIP sonore. Presque une crise cardiaque, je vous dis. Je vous jure, j’ai cru qu’il allait me gifler. Non pas que je l’aurais pas mérité, hein, mais l’idée de m’enchantais pas des masses et j’avais déjà fermé les yeux, tout crispé comme si j’allais me chier dessus. Crois-moi, mon pote, je suis tombé sur le cul quand tout ce que j’ai senti, c’est Eddie qui me chopait par le col de ma veste et qui me roulait la pelle de ma vie. »

Cette fois, c’est certain, il y a des gens qui applaudissent. Il se rend compte qu’il pleure. Il a pleuré si souvent, dans sa vie, si souvent- ces derniers temps, il lui semble que ce ne sont que des larmes de joies.

Il a un petit rire, et il entend les gens qui le suivent.

« Bon, évidemment, deux secondes après il était absolument hystérique, à me demander si, au moins, je m’étais brossé les dents, que j’étais tellement crade que je devais certainement transporter sur moi toutes les bactéries du monde, et que c’était sûrement pour ça que j’étais si formidablement con, parce que, figurez-vous, Eds avait toujours voulu m’entendre dire ça, et qu’il en avait ras le cul de m’entendre mentionner sa mère- je m’en foutais tellement, si vous saviez, parce que putain, putain, j’étais tellement heureux. Et je me suis mis à chialer, comme maintenant, en fait, chialer comme un môme. »

Il y a des bruits attendris dans la salle, et Richie sourit de toutes ces dents, au travers des larmes.

« C’est pour ça, c’est pour tout ça, qu’aujourd’hui, je peux me tenir debout, face à vous tous. Que je peux prendre ce micro que j’ai recouvert de sueur, avec mes paluches toutes moites, et parler comme je viens de le faire. Ce n’étais pas très drôle pour vous, j’en ai conscience. Mais je m’en branle, de ça aussi. Parce que je lève les yeux, et, dans la mare sans visage de public, je vous vois vous. Les mecs. Et la meuf, désolé, Bev’. »

Il voit la rousse flamboyante sourire, étouffer un rire. Il voit que sa main gauche repose sur la jambe de Ben, Ben qui hoche la tête avec douceur. Ben qui est à côté de Bill, Bill qui a les bras croisés et les yeux lumineux. Bill a qui Mike murmure quelque chose, le regard fixé sur la scène, sur Richie, alors qu’il applaudit avec tant d’enthousiasme que Richie a peur qu’il s’en brise les poignets. Mike, dont le siège voisin est occupé par nul autre qu’Eddie, Eddie putain de Kaspbrak. Eddie dans le regard duquel il se sent fondre. Le visage illuminé par un sourire qui lui semble bien plus scintillant que toutes les lumières des projecteurs. Dont l’applaudissement résonne bien plus que ceux de n’importe quel membre du public. Eddie, qui le fixe avec tellement de tendresse, tellement d’affection, qu’il crut, un instant, que plus rien n’existait.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous exprimer à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant, à tous. Et à toi, surtout, Eds. C’est pourquoi, aujourd’hui, devant tous ces gens qu’on connait même pas, je te le redis fièrement : Edward Kaspbrak, j’ai tellement niqué ta mère. Je… »

OoOooOooOoo

_… t’aime tellement._

Richie Tozier se sent retomber au sol, brutalement. Sur les roches qui ne viennent pas de cette planète. Sous les lumières glaciales et terribles de Pennywise, de Ça.

Il ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qu’il se passe. Son esprit, son esprit, lui semble encore embrumé, embué, capturé par les Lumières-Mortes.

Il ne comprend pas tout de suite.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Eddie se tient là, au-dessus de lui, le regard brillant d’une victoire inespérée, le bandage sale, les joues maculés de terre, de boue.

« Je l’ai tué, Richie, je crois que je l’ai tué… »

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il y a quelque chose qui transperce brutalement la poitrine d’Eddie. Il ne comprend pas pour il y a du sang qui gicle, sur son visage, sur sa bouche, ses lunettes. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Eddie semble avoir si mal, pourquoi son nom, qu’il prononce d’une voix si brisée, lui semble si triste. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Eddie disparaît dans les airs.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Eddie semble si faible, sur le sol.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Eddie semble si pâle, contre la roche.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi la main d’Eddie ne se resserre plus vraiment sur la sienne.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi les mots qu’Eddie prononce sont ceux-là, parmi tant d’autre.

« J’ai niqué ta mère. »

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, quand il revient, le pouls ne bat plus.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi le cœur ne bat plus.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi les yeux ne voient plus.

« C’est fini, Richie. Il est mort. »

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi on l’arrache d’Eddie.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi la forme inerte s’éloigne de sa vue.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi la maison s’effondre, alors qu’Eddie n’est pas à ses côtés.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Eddie n’est pas en train de protester lui-même, de critiquer lui-même ce bain en eau sale.

Et, soudainement, il comprend. Enfin.

La réalisation le frappe, le heurte, le pulvérise. Il y a du sang sur ses lunettes, c’est celui d’Eddie. Il n’ose pas l’essuyer. Il comprend, maintenant, que cette tâche de sang, c’est tout ce qui lui reste.

Les lunettes lui échappent. Il pleure.

Ce ne sont pas des larmes de joie.

Il y a des bras qui l’entourent, qui tentent de le réconforter. Il sort tout juste des Lumières-Mortes. Il comprend ce que Pennywise a fait. C’est tellement plus cruel que tout ce qu’il aurait pu faire.

Il lui avait montré ce qu’il n’aurait jamais.

Parce qu’Eddie était mort. Eddie était mort. Eddie était mort.

Il veut se laisser sombrer dans l’eau, il veut se noyer, il veut s’arracher les tripes, les boyaux, ce cœur qui lui fait si mal, _si mal_, il veut mourir, il veut retourner dans cette grotte et mourir sous les débris.

Mais il ne peut pas. Il ne peut plus. Pas tant que ces bras l’entourent.

Alors, il fait ce qu’il a toujours fait. Il remet le masque.

« Je ne sais pas bien qui vous êtes, je ne vois rien sans mes lunettes. »

Ils rient, autour de lui. Il rit aussi.

Son cœur est un tas de cendre. Il ne voit pas l’eau turquoise, il n’entend pas le clapotis des vagues. Il voit le visage blafard, le sang sur les lèvres, il entend le murmure brisé d’un mourant.

_J’ai niqué ta mère._

Et il sait qu’il n’aura jamais rien de plus.


End file.
